Gecko Ninja Warrior 5
after TheGorls's DOUBLE KANZENSEIHA as well as FloridaMan and KillerTheMan joining him up there the course has been redesigned to find the NEXT gecko ninja warrior now a living legend, TheGorls will retire SIKE of course not! 30 will run the redesigned course 22 competitors from GNW4, 6 newcomers and 2 non fake competitors are all ready to take on the tower Stage 1 110 seconds 1 berlin wall NEW 2 stick shift NEW 3 ball bridge NEW 4 pipe dream NEW 5 hop rocket MODIFIED 6 tackle machine NEW 7 warped wall RETURNING 8 flying chute NEW 9 long jump NEW 10 column ladder NEW Competitors Episode 1 1 FireFighter CLEAR 44.3 seconds left 2 BabsAndJJ 1. berlin wall 3 PinkyMalinky 9. long jump 4 DudeMan 1. berlin wall 5 CandyCane 1. berlin wall. accidentally flyed up and got dqd 6 CoolMan 1. berlin wall. dqd 7 BeatTheWall CLEAR 54.5 seconds left 8 MiddleMoon 1. berlin wall 9 BaconFricks 1. berlin wall 10 BellSubway CLEAR 35.4 seconds left Episode 2 know it was only 1 competitor 11 ShadowMilesXE 5. hop rocket Episode 3 12 CandyKing 1. berlin wall 13 VampireGrandpa 4. pipe dream 14 DandelionPuppy 4. pipe dream 15 SuperDude 1. berlin wall 16 BiggerBoot CLEAR 29.3 seconds left 17 NewYorkMan 7. warped wall. fell off! 18 RainbowPuppy 8. flying chute. dqd 19 UnderTheMoon 1. berlin wall 20 TheCars CLEAR 39.1 seconds left Episode 4 the previous 3 episodes only 5 have cleared the brutal course, how many of the final 10 runners will join the 5 already through? 21 UpDoubleUp 5. hop rocket 22 BruceTheShark CLEAR 50.3 seconds left 23 OverTheMoon CLEAR 55.6 seconds left 24 SmokeyMassacre 4. pipe dream 25 TheMan 4. pipe dream 26 ImTheMan CLEAR 31.9 seconds left 27 ItsSuperRBLX 5. hop rocket 28 KillerTheMan CLEAR 58.3 seconds left 29 FloridaMan CLEAR 61.3 seconds left 30 TheGorls 1. berlin wall 30 attempts 10 clears Episode 5 is stage 2 Episode 6 is stage 3 onwards Stage 2 70 seconds 1 chain reaction NEW 2 salmon ladder NEW 3 stick slider NEW 4 balance tank NEW 5 floating bridge MOVED STAGE 6 dancing stones MODFIED and MOVED STAGE 16 stones! Competitors 1 FireFighter CLEAR 23.7 seconds left 7 BeatTheWall 2. salmon ladder 10 BellSubway 2. salmon ladder 16 BiggerBoot 1. chain reaction 20 TheCars 4. balance tank 22 BruceTheShark CLEAR 27.5 seconds left 23 OverTheMoon CLEAR 23.3 seconds left 26 ImTheMan CLEAR 23.3 seconds left 28 KillerTheMan 1. chain reaction 29 FloridaMan CLEAR 14.3 seconds left 10 attempts 5 clears Stage 3 no time limit 1 rumbling dice NEW 2 lamp grasper NEW 3 body prop NEW 4 cliffhanger NEW 5 jumping bars RETURNING 6 hang climbing RETURNING 7 spider flip MODIFIED 8 flying bar RETURNING Competitors 1 FireFighter 1. rumbling dice 0:09 22 BruceTheShark 3. body prop 0:55 23 OverTheMoon 5. jumping bars 1:30 26 ImTheMan 3. body prop 0:52 29 FloridaMan CLEAR 3:05 5 attempts 1 clear Stage 4 45 seconds 1 spider climb NEW 2 salmon ladder NEW 3 rope climb MODIFIED BACK TO ORIGINAL ropes Competitor 29 FloridaMan 1. spider climb. fell off 1 attempt 0 kanzenseihas